Collision
by PrincessFlame91
Summary: Touru's old friend is her teacher. What will happen between them? Are they still at peace? What do the other pilots think of Tohru, or more importantly, what do the other Sohma's think of Tohru's old friend? Discontinued.
1. Do you Hate me or Not

disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Gundam Wing.  
I DO NOT like long disclaimers.  
I would like you to read on.  
I would like to say bye.  
Bye.  
  
Do You Hate Me or Not?  
  
One day, on the first day of school for the Jyuunisu and their  
  
savior, Touru. They went to school (OBVIUOSLY!!!!!). Once they, Touru,  
  
Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa (She skipped yet another grade), entered  
  
the classroom, they saw a new professor with deep emerald green  
  
eyes that let out no feeling, light chesnut hair that seductivly covered  
  
one of his royal eyes, a perfect nose that you would be scared to  
  
touch, a build that would make you even more scared to touch his  
  
nose, and a slim, narrow waist that you just wish that you could hold  
  
onto.  
  
The Souma's (I forgot the english rule on how to put plural for a  
  
group of people consisting of the same last name) didn't know who  
  
this new, young professer was, however, Touru did. Touru and  
  
Professer Trowa Barton (A.K.A. Nanashi, No name in Japanese), used  
  
to be childhood friends.  
  
When Touru walked into the classroom, she squeaked out of  
  
surprise. Trowa looked of, hearing that familiar squeal. What he saw  
  
was not what he thought he would be given in a long shot. He didn't  
  
think that he could be blessed like this after all of the murdering that  
  
he did.  
  
During class, Touru just couldn't keep still. Trowa finally got  
  
annoyed at her and asked her to stay still, or she would recieve a  
  
detention. Touru got a betrayed and hurt look in her eyes, but still did  
  
as he told. In fact, she even stopped giving answers during class.  
  
Trowa got annoyed at that and said, "Miss Honda, if you don't  
  
start participating in class, I will have to give you an 'F' for the day."  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to even raise my hand", Touru  
  
replied, "if I'm supposed to stay still?"  
  
"If you talk back to me one more time, then you will be  
  
recieving a detention", snapped Trowa.  
  
"..........................", Touru sniffilled,but didn't say a word  
  
and didn't even seem to be breathing as much. However, this was  
  
because Touru was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
At the end of class, Touru tried to get out of the classroom as  
  
fast as she could, but Trowa called her back. Touru having no  
  
choice, came back to the classroom, but she was biting her lip and  
  
breathing a bit harder than usual.  
  
However, Trowa was not as cold as he seemed. He realized  
  
that he had made Touru cry. In fact, because of that, he was going  
  
to personally apologize.  
  
"Touru", said Trowa, hesitantly, "I'm sorry that I made you cry,  
  
OK? I didn't mean to."  
  
"Do you want me to answer, or will you consider that to be  
  
talking back to you?", she replied.  
  
"................................................"  
  
"You don't seem to have a tongue any more, huh", said  
  
Touru,"In fact, from now on, I'm going to call you 'Professor "No  
  
Tongue" '."  
  
"................................................."  
  
"OK, don't answer me" she snapped, "I'll just be going now,  
  
since you seem to be done talking to me."  
  
"................................................"  
  
"Good-bye to you to", said Touru, "hmph".  
  
"You're impossible", came his long, awaited reply.  
  
"So it can talk", Touru cracked. Trowa gave her a death glare  
  
that formed a lump in Touru's thoart.  
  
"You hate me, don't you? Even through all the years that  
  
we were friends, you hate me don't you? That must be why you were  
  
bugging me all that time during class, and not anyone else. I  
  
understand now. But still, I want you to answer me, do you hate me,  
  
or not?", tears were starting to well up in Touru's wide, blue eyes that  
  
showed almost all of her feelings, "I need to know from your own  
  
mouth. ANSWER ME TROWA BARTON, DO YOU HATE ME OR NOT?!?!"  
  
"Touru, I----"  
  
********************************************************** Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm just starting out at writing fanfiction ,and I'm not quite used to typing all my ideas down. However, I'm not that bad at cliff-hangers, although this might be my worst one. In the next chapter, I'll be adding the Souma's and possibly the other Gundam Pilots if not then, then in chapter 3. I you wish to to suggest some ideas, review me, email me at Shygirl52000@hotmail.com, or chat with me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen name is AnimeFreak52000.  
  
-forgotten tears 


	2. Answers

Last time  
  
"You hate me, don't you? Even through all the years that  
  
we were friends, you hate me don't you? That must be why you were  
  
bugging me all that time during class, and not anyone else. I  
  
understand now. But still, I want you to answer me, do you hate me,  
  
or not?" Tears were starting to well up in Tohru's wide, blue eyes that  
  
showed almost all of her feelings. "I need to know from your own  
  
mouth. ANSWER ME TROWA BARTON, DO YOU HATE ME OR NOT?!?!"  
  
"Tohru, I----"  
  
Answers  
  
"Tohru, I, no. You, no. We both should know that through these  
  
years, many things have changed. However. my love, friendship,  
  
trust, and commitment to be with you hasn't. Despite this, I am not  
  
quite sure sure that it is safe to trust me, for I have been known to  
  
betray", Trowa said.  
  
"Really", Tohru replied wryly, "Then why were you always  
  
snapping at me during class?"  
  
"Because all of my attention was on you, Tohru, not anyone  
  
else", Trowa answered, "You're more important to me than they are."  
  
Then Tohru's tears, which had been held back for all this time  
  
came forth.  
  
"Tohru, I thought that you were more mature than this, to be  
  
crying at every little thing that happens", Trowa said softly, "What  
  
happened to the Tohru that I knew when we were younger who was  
  
always so damn happy?"  
  
"She turned weak from abuse, Trowa", she sobbed, "Physicaly  
  
from my family, and with to much love from the Souma's, or at least  
  
from most of them."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOUR FAMILY ABUSED YOU  
  
PHYSICALY!", Trowa demanded.  
  
"Shhhhhhh", she replied, "Not so loud, people can hear you  
  
from a mile away. And anyways, by physical abuse, I mean my  
  
aunt hitting me, my female cousin scratching, and cutting me, and  
  
my male cousin rapeing me. The Souma's are the only ones, other  
  
than Hana Ou and my Grandfather, that keep me alive and happy"  
  
"Miss Honda, You're suicidal?", said a deep voice from the  
  
back of the room, "Why didn't you tell us, we would of hurt your family  
  
for you."  
  
Touru jumped.  
  
"YUKI, I had no idea that you were still here", Touru said  
  
panicing, "I am SOOOOOOO sorry that you had to hear all of that.  
  
PLEASE don't think differently of me or kick me out of your home for  
  
this. Please don't send me back to my aunt and cousins, I'm  
  
begging you"  
  
"Tohru, answer my question, don't avoid it", Yuki advised in a  
  
worried, yet cold tone which caused Tohru to wimper, "Why didn't you  
  
tell us?"  
  
"Yuki, tell me something", Touru questioned, "If you were  
  
suicidal, would you tell the whole world?"  
  
"Tohru, this is not about me", Yuki said, "This is about you"  
  
"Yuki, don't avoid the question, "Touru said, "Answer my  
  
question."  
  
"Yes", he replied, "I would, because then they might be able to  
  
stop me from hurting other people."  
  
"Yuki don't lie to me", Touru said, "Would you really announced  
  
your greatest weakness to the whole world?"  
  
Then they heard a loud cough from the back of the room.  
  
********************************************************** Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is still so short, but I'm just starting out at writing fanfiction as i said earlier, and I'm not quite used to typing all my ideas down. However, as I said, I'm not that bad at cliff-hangers. If you wish to to suggest some ideas, review me, email me at Shygirl52000@hotmail.com, or chat with me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen name is AnimeFreak52000.  
  
-forgetten tears 


	3. Introductions to all

Previously  
  
"Yuki, tell me something", Tohru questioned, "If you were  
  
suicidal, would you tell the whole world?"  
  
"Tohru, this is not about me", Yuki said, "This is about you"  
  
"Yuki, don't avoid the question, "Touru said, "Answer my  
  
question."  
  
"Yes", he replied, "I would, because then they might be able to  
  
stop me from hurting other people."  
  
"Yuki don't lie to me", Touru said, "Would you really announced  
  
your greatest weakness to the whole world?"  
  
Then they heard a loud cough from the back of the room.  
  
Introductions to All  
  
Tohru spun around. She met eyes that were currently an  
  
angry red. Tohru squeaked out of surprise, causing the angry eyes  
  
to squeeze a bit of amusement into themselves.  
  
"Tohru, why are you suicidal?", Kyo asked.  
  
"......................", was the reply he received.  
  
"We need to talk when we get home, ya hear", he said, not  
  
quite minding that she wasn't apologizing like it was the end of the world  
  
for once, "And I actually mean talk."  
  
"......................"  
  
"For Heaven's Sake, Tohru", Kyo said, exasperated, "talk!!!!!"  
  
"OH, I AM SO SORRY FOR UPSETTING YOU, KYO", Tohru babbled,  
  
"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you mad woman", Kyo said, "you're giving me a  
  
headache!!!!"  
  
"But, you told me to talk", said Tohru timidly, while holding back a  
  
laugh.  
  
"You're missing the point", said Kyo while trying to ignore the  
  
snickers from Yuki, though not quite succeeding, "AND SHUT UP YOU  
  
DUMB RAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry (not) oh, stupid baka neko (Stupid cat) for annoying  
  
you", Yuki said, "However, I don't give a damn (a/n: Whoops, and in  
  
front of the teacher too!) about your feelings now, and never will."  
  
"I swear", Kyo said, "It must of taken you ages to figure out how  
  
to say that much in the same sentence.  
  
"Not as long as it will take you to realize that you can't escape  
  
Kagura", Yuki snapped back, "and at least be glad that I decided  
  
to spare you from my wrath, and your humiliation."  
  
"So it's a fight you want", Kyo hissed rolling his sleeves back,  
  
and cracking his knuckles, "then it's a fight you get."  
  
Tohru covered her face, in fright of what was happening in  
  
front of her, and the fact the she was warm in the inside, cold on  
  
the outside, and very dizzy.  
  
Yuki and Kyo who were caught in their moment didn't notice  
  
this until they heard the professor call Tohru with a worried tone.  
  
When she answered with a weak 'Yeah', he picked up his  
  
phone and called some dude named Quatre Reberba Winner,  
  
and apparently a close friend by the name of Heero Yuy.  
  
Then after a few minutes, a blondie and a brownie (A/N:  
  
MMMMMNNNNN, YUMMY!!) walked into the room. The blondie,  
  
who Trowa called by the name of Quatre (pronounced kay-tra),  
  
had a worried expression. On the other hand, the brownie, who  
  
Trowa called Heero (I think I spelled it wrong), wore an  
  
expressionless mask.  
  
Then Tohru, in a thin voice, called out to Heero. Heero came  
  
over to her and said that he had no idea why someone with a  
  
huge heart, such as Tohru, would want friends would were heartless,  
  
such as himself.  
  
"Why'd you call us down Trowa", Quatre asked, "I mean, I  
  
need to tend to the students in the clinic." Then Quatre heard a  
  
small voice call out to who he guessed was him.  
  
"Katie? Is that you? If you are, then are Abdul, Rashid, and  
  
everyone OK? And how 'bout your sisters? Are you still the  
  
youngest? *pause* Did you just say that you were the school  
  
NURSE?!?!", said Tohru, "Geeeeeezz, I thought that you were going  
  
to be a professional violin player, or something like that!!"  
  
"Well", he answered, "I guess my sister was a bad influence on  
  
my then, I mean, come on, the medical field. What a disgrace I  
  
am." Tohru just had one word to say to that.  
  
"Rebel." Because of that, she got a tickle attack from Quatre,  
  
and ended sliding down the wall and tickling Quatre as well.  
  
All of a  
  
sudden, Quatre talked her, pinning her to the bottom, told her to  
  
stop pretending, and reached into his bag, which he had with him,  
  
and took out a thermometer. Then, while still sitting o her, he  
  
opened her mouth and put the thermometer in. Since Tohru was  
  
very mad at him at the moment, when he put the thermometer  
  
into her mouth, she bit his finger. Hard. so hard, that there was his  
  
blood in her mouth. Without anyone noticing, she licked the blood  
  
off of his finger while it was still in her mouth, causing him to gasp  
  
out of surprise. However, the Gundam Pilots, knowing her  
  
mischievous self better than the Souma's did, just smirked at  
  
Quatre.  
  
Then they all heard a "WHOOPIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" from the  
  
doorway, accompanied with a "Shut UP!, you BASTARD you'll wake  
  
the dead from their peace with that 'Ghoul Cry' of yours. Tohru managed  
  
to get Quatre off of her and ran to Duo and Wufei. She went to Wufei first,  
  
hoping that he would give her at least half of a hug. Luckily, she wasn't  
  
hoping much. Wufei merely nodded at her.  
  
Then, in Tohru's vision the world started to spin. Wufei, being the one  
  
closest to her, caught her. However, after that, he just gave her to Trowa,  
  
Not touching her for long.  
  
Tohru bit her lip, trying to control her tears. However, the fact, that  
  
Trowa could hold her close while Wufei could not hurt her so bad that she  
  
just let the tears out. While she was sobbing, she complained to Trowa  
  
about the way that Wufei didn't seem to want to be close to her, and the  
  
way that he never touched her, not even for just a handshake.  
  
Trowa and Heero glanced at each other with a knowing look, and  
  
then switched their expressionless on, and turned to look at Wufei. Duo burst out laughing, while Quatre, more politely, at least tried to hold his  
  
laughter in, although, even he couldn't last that long, since it truly was  
  
amusing, and he was one who laughed. Wufei just murmured something  
  
that sounded oddly like "women" and "weaklings", or both, which caused  
  
Duo and Quatre to laugh harder.  
  
Tohru whimpered, and snuggled closer to Trowa, causing the  
  
calmed down Duo and Quatre to crack up again. Tohru started crying  
  
again, thinking that they were laughing at her, which of cause, they were.  
  
Then the pilots remembered that the Souma's were there. Yuki and  
  
Kyo were currently looking at them in wonder. Then, all of a sudden, the  
  
classroom door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Hatori, and a worried looking Kisa. ******************************************************************* Authors Note: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that this chapter is still so short, and that I have a bunch of typos, but I'm just starting out at writing fan fiction as I said earlier, and I'm not quite used to typing all my ideas down. However, as I said, I'm not that bad at cliffhangers. If you wish to suggest some ideas, review me, e-mail me at Shygirl52000@hotmail.com, or chat with me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen name is AnimeFreak52000.  
  
-forgetten tears 


End file.
